


The 'Check Your Chest Reminder' App, Featuring Hawaii's Finest

by perspi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We make it easy to remember to do breast exams. With the free app, you can get a reminder on your phone every month from the hottie of your choice!</p><p>(a.k.a., the one where 5-0 stars in a breast cancer PSA.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Check Your Chest Reminder' App, Featuring Hawaii's Finest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/gifts).



> This one's for **space** , who handed me the plotbunny with a ginormous red bow after watching [this breast cancer PSA](http://youtu.be/VsyE2rCW71o). I recommend watching the vid first; my apologies that I didn't manage to get one with the 5-0 crew.

Chin isn't going to say anything about it, isn't even going to _mention_ it. But then Malia gets hold of somebody in the Governor's office who thinks it's a great idea, and it sort of...deteriorates from there.

_____________

  


"...and I told them I had somebody in mind," Malia had said, her eyes bright and hopeful.

Chin frowned. "You're kidding me."

Malia gave him a wicked grin before taking a sip of her coffee. "C'mon, Chin," she purred, "it's a great cause, and you're the hottest guy I know."

He felt a little rush of pride at that, but: "So I would be showing up, shirtless, on random women's iPods, reminding them to do breast cancer checks?" Malia nodded, giving him a look of _yeah, so_ , and Chin asked, "And you'd be okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like you'd be doing it in person," she pointed out.

"You sure about that?" Chin leaned back and stretched his arms overhead, teasing, but he wasn't quite prepared for Malia tackling him with a muttered, “You _better not_.”

_____________

  


So Chin isn’t planning on saying anything--it was flattering and a good cause, of course he’d agreed--and he’s kind of half-hoping that no one else at Five-O will ever learn about it. He breathes a little easier with each passing day.

But of course it doesn’t last.

Friday morning, he returns from an emergency coffee run in time to catch the tail end of Lori’s spiel. He catches “Governor thinks” and “good for community relations,” and combined with the matching thoughtful looks on Danny’s and Steve’s faces and Kono’s speculative grin, Chin’s pretty tempted to turn right around. And not come back.

Except Danny catches sight of him and yells for his coffee, so Chin brings his bounty to the conference table.

Danny meets him before he gets close to the table. “You heard about this, this PR shit?”

“I already agreed,” Chin says, nonchalant as he can manage. Danny and Lori both look surprised, but Steve sets his jaw like he does when he’s feeling competitive. “Malia asked me.”

“That explains where she got the idea to come to us,” Danny grumbles just as Steve says, “Then we’ll do it.”

_____________

  


“You want me to do _what_?” Danny shouts as soon as the director’s finished describing what she wants them to do. She blinks at him, and he looks like he’s getting ready to elaborate on his question at length when Kono cuts in, shouting from the other side of the set.

“Shake it, brah,” she yells and gets the attention of everyone on set. She ignores them, though, in favor of gleefully snapping a few pictures of Danny’s indignant expression. “Work it for the camera, baby.”

“You, what are you even doing here, do you need to be here?” Danny complains, and Lori snorts from somewhere off to the left.

“And miss this, are you kidding? I’m documenting for posterity.” Kono randomly points the camera and snaps a few pics of the set.

Just as the director looks like she’s going to start on her _vision_ again, Steve nudges Danny with an elbow and says, “C’mon, D, ‘s not that hard, you’re just dancing,” and he proceeds to attempt to demonstrate, which.

Chin finds he can’t look away, although he’s pretty sure that his own face is mirroring the slightly horrified expressions on...pretty much everybody else. Steve looks -- for a guy with as much physical training as Steve’s had, it should not be possible to look half as awkward as he does right now.

“Steve--” Danny tries valiantly, but he has to stop in favor of taking a few steps back.

Kono finally breaks the spell when she says, “Boss, no, just, God, _please stop_.”

Steve stops and grins proudly at Danny. “See? Nothing to it.”

“I don’t think--” the director starts faintly, but Kono quickly steps in to take the director by the elbow and say, “It’ll be fine, Chin can help them, don’t worry.”

Chin cuts her a sharp look, but she eyeballs him back and he doesn’t have time to protest, because Kono’s already answering the looks she’s getting from Steve and Danny with, “You danced your way through college, don’t tell me you forgot how.”

The looks all turn on him, then, and Chin gives Kono one last glare promising retribution, but he has to admit, “Hula. I danced for a hotel luau while I was in college.”

“I don’t...” Danny starts and tilts his head, frowning at Chin, “I don’t know what to do with that.”

A bespectacled production assistant gives both Danny and Steve a gentle shove in Chin’s direction. “You listen to him, duh,” he orders and levels a look at Chin. “We need them in wardrobe in half an hour.”

Chin tries to contain his groan. Half an hour might not be enough.

_____________

  


Danny and Steve turn out to both be fairly quick studies--although polishing the awkward off Steve is harder than it looks and Chin still doesn’t quite get it all--and they get their finalized scripts and the day’s schedule when they get to the wardrobe area. Chin’s surprised to find Kono and Lori parked in the makeup chairs, getting made-up.

“Score a free makeover, rookie?” Chin asks her.

She doesn’t smile--mindful of the artist leaning over her--but she does have a wicked glint in her eyes. Kono answers, “I just pointed out to the director that an all-hot-guys PSA doesn’t appeal to a significant portion of the audience--”

“And if they _really_ wanted to feature Five-Oh, they’re leaving out important team members,” Lori adds helpfully.

“--so she said, ‘Good point!’ and parked us here.” The makeup artist laughs a soft snort, and Kono looks up at him with a grin before she gets out of the chair.

Danny and Steve are already dressed by the time Chin starts in on his tie, and the PA is ushering them over to the makeup station when Danny registers what he’s reading on the script. “Waitaminute, how come _you_ get all the lines?” he asks Steve.

“Dunno, Danny, maybe she likes me better?” Steve says and folds himself into the chair.

“Then how come Chin gets to be the doctor?” The makeup artist easily sidesteps Danny’s handwaving.

“I got asked first, brah,” Chin replies and shrugs into the lab coat.

“Yeah, he’s got the _gravitas_ for the part,” Steve teases and aims around his artist to kick at Danny’s foot.

“I’ll give you _gravitas_ , asshole,” Danny mutters and flips him off.

_____________

  


Steve learns his lines quickly, but he turns out to be ticklish so several shots need multiple takes before he gets his giggling under control. Kono spends the downtime trying to teach Danny and Lori booty-popping, and isn’t really successful until she’s found a couple shots of tequila from somewhere and they loosen up.

Chin rather wishes he hadn’t seen any of it.

_____________

  


Three weeks later, Malia comes over to headquarters with the final cut of the PSA. They gather around the monitors in the bullpen for the inaugural viewing.

Chin has to admit that for a guy who’s more comfortable with explosives and hand-to-hand combat, Steve comes across as pretty likeable in the ad. It may have been the tequila or Kono’s encouragement, but Danny features well at the end--although Lori still looks a little uncomfortable--and Kono, well. Kono’s always been comfortable with people watching her in very little clothing, and it shows. He tries very hard to not watch himself.

They all sort of stand and blink for a moment when the video stops, and Malia breaks the silence with, “I can’t thank you guys enough for doing this.”

“Yeah, well,” Danny says, very nearly blushing, “cancer sucks, so.” Everybody else nods agreement, and Steve adds a self-conscious shrug.

“When does it go up?” Lori asks.

“Next week,” Malia tells them. “The ad’ll go out online and the app goes live at the same time.”

“Is there, ah,” Steve starts and rubs at his nose, “is there any way to keep track of who people pick?”

Kono's the closest, so she helpfully punches Steve in the shoulder while everyone else groans.

_____________

  


After that, every time a suspect tells Chin he checks his chest every month thanks to him, Chin just smiles and says, "Glad to hear it," which never fails to confuse them. But life returns to what passes for normal in Five-O, eventually.

Until the pin-up calendar requests start coming in.


End file.
